Idiot
by spookydos
Summary: Merlin always knew he was special and because of this he had many secrets to hide. Is this secret too big to hide from an idiot?
1. Prologue

Idiot

_An Arthur/Merlin fic._

_Warning: No beta. All mistakes are my own._

_Rating: PG_

Prologue

By age five my hair was so unbearably long I was being teased for it. I didn't know why but it always seemed to want to outgrow me. It wouldn't have been so bad or noticeable if I wasn't so clumsy. My friends were numbered because of this. My mum always used to pull me out of class at the end of the day with the same question, "What's the damage today Merlin?". I still can't say I blame her.

Guinevere was my first catastrophe. Mr Iddon never exactly liked me anyway so I wasn't surprised when he picked on me for handing the books out. We were reading 'The Magic Key' books and I always found them excruciatingly boring. I scrambled my way through the class to the back to pick up the books and started to hand them out. I'd managed to get up to the letter 'F' in the class successfully so I thought I was having a good day. I walked over to Guinevere with her book and was about to hand it to her when the brat of a kid Lancelot decided he was going to sit on the floor by her chair. That was when she smiled at me which was so unusual she must have thought I was being rude by the expression on my face. I didn't realize Lancelot was there at the time and managed to kick him in the face and knock Guinevere off her chair with a mountain of books all over her. My cheeks flushed a scarlet red as I made a feeble attempt of freeing her from the mountain of books I caused. The entire class was laughing at me making me blush deeper red. Mr Iddon didn't seem to find the funny side of it though and I had detention the rest of the week. Needless to say, I never was put on book duty again.

I was always different, never seeming to fit in anywhere I went. My mum used to say it was because I was 'special' but I always knew it wasn't that.. I must have a mental deficiency of some sort. I mean, how many kids can make their literacy book turn to the right page without opening it and then when anyone annoys them make their book turn into a water gun which didn't need aiming or firing? I always thought my mum knew what I really was and was just afraid to tell me the truth. Turns out for once I was exactly right. I knew what I truly was. I was _magic._

By the time I was ten I could control my inner self more – not completely though, I was still a klutz. My hair was still ridiculously long and my cheek bones were beginning to become more predominant losing my youthful chubbiness. My eyes were amazing as I began to take more notice of myself. Every time I did something unusual my eyes would turn a beautiful murky gold colour which seemed to be unique to me. I'd made friends eventually with two people who, a a few years ago, I never dreamed of even looking at in fear of embarrassment – Guinevere and Lancelot. They were good friends and always stuck by me - even if they still made fun of me which, the majority of the time they did to my face. Amazing taste in people I seem to have.

When I moved up into secondary school I had found myself. I went to the same school as Gwen and Lancelot so I wasn't worried about losing my friends. Luckily enough I ended up in the same form as Gwen and Lancelot so I didn't have to worry about strangers that much either. School days were longer and I didn't enjoy having to familiarise myself with a new school and with my track record I knew I was going to end up with some accidents. This time I prayed the accidents were just me slipping over or something.. I didn't want anyone else to end up involved and with my 'abilities' my Mum recommended finding a place where I could do my _magic _without anyone else finding out because it was just going to be our little secret.

Years began to pass like days – full speed ahead. I felt so useless at school even though I was thought upon as a 'nerd' at school. The one thing I took from Mr Iddon was reading even though 'The Magic Key' books were a little beneath me now. I used to write stories about witches and vampires, a reality into which I could fit without feeling out of place with terrors worse than myself. By the time I was fifteen I knew I was going to have to protect my magic. I had to _keep the magic secret._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Game Plan

The first time I saw his face was on a Sunday afternoon. You see, I remember this day clearly as it was meant to be the happiest day of my year. But as ever, it wasn't and I doubted for a very long time that it wouldn't be happy for me. I swiped my bag from off the floor throwing it haphazardly over my shoulder as I made for the cafeteria.

"Happy Birthday Merlin!" shouted my two mates. It wasn't exactly usual for them to be so humble as even addressing me as 'Merlin' so it felt strange not being called 'idiot' or anything worse. I smiled to myself at their gesture, they at least deserved the comfort of thinking they had done something right and helped the lowly. I sat down with them and made pleasant conversation – talking about my gifts and being very embarrassed about my mum's gift (surely it isn't normal for a 16 year old guy to be given a teddy bear with a printed t-shirt.. even though I thought it was the best present I had gotten this year).

That was when he walked in. His eyes twinkled, standing out from his beautifully carved face. His wispy golden locks curved perfectly around his face enhancing his amazing natural physique. He looked like a prat and a royal one at that.

I trembled, hiding behind my long sticky out hair which definitely wasn't going to behave itself. Pulling it so it resembled some form of normality I heard a gentle humming. Wait.. that wasn't a humming. It was him. Laughing at me... Prat.

I'm feeling completely stupid now; I hope you're happy. This was your plan all along though – well, wasn't it? Your game plan considered everyone beneath you. To have rich parents meant you could have all the privileges you need and never get in trouble for anything you ever did. I had to live the hard way, the way where people tossed rocks at your window and books were your only defence. Not your world where you got your own room to yourself, where your dad could buy you out of trouble. But I would never admit to being jealous of you, because I'm not.

Power rose in my fingertips and I could feel it bubbling to the surface as you walked by me that day. Never had my magic felt so strong, so available for use, drawing me towards its almighty power. The use of my magic I still was unsure over, rumours spread like wildfire but it was banned and there was a reason for that. What if I was evil? Would I end up in prison for being myself? I didn't want to hurt anybody and who can choose what family they are born into and what they end up being? As soon as the prat left the room I felt normal again and the spark of electricity drained leaving me weak and empty.

_~~~oOo~~~_

_He was an odd one was that Merlin kid. Sure he was a complete science geek, clumsy, goofy-teethed fool but at least he wasn't handed everything on a plate with alternatives if they were completely useless. Strength and nobility was poured into me at every stage in __my life with no chance to escape or avoid my _destiny. _Looking after my people, knowing such responsibility would come my way due to my father's passing made me feel physically sick. I wasn't ready for any nobility or hierarchy and doubted I ever would be. That was why I was here.. my plan against Uther and his high and mighty idea of giving me a full ticket to becoming the King.. if that is my destiny I want to get there my __**own **__way, if I had won a competition I didn't want the prize.. I don't need handouts. My grades were good and I was well on the way to flying by my next set of examinations so Uther's constant lectures were becoming a bit of a bore. I may be no Merlin.. in fact why __can't he be the King? He's clever enough and people love him and hate him in equal measure... Life just can't be like a movie, real life is full of shit._

_~~~oOo~~~_

Next chapter should be up next week ;)


End file.
